Unlikely partners, Unlikely friends
by simonanderson
Summary: The relationship between the captain and assistant in the second division is a a strange one, but it is still strong as Omaeda gives his captain a well needed vacation whether she likes it or not . Chap one


**Unlikely partners, Unlikely friends**

Sui-feng watched as Omaeda made her speech to the new initiates of the squad. Boasting a long history of subterfuge and espionage while seeing a man as massive as her lieutenant allowed her to get a read on them. This group provided to surprises as a few muttered about his wealth or size being the main reason for his position. Not many him as well as she did taking the lazy man at face value.

Watching the new members present their papers she smiled inwardly. Yoruichi was her hero, her pariah, her everything. He was just Omaeda and that was enough for him. Friends were few in her squad because she wanted people to be loyal to the position not to her.

"Taichooooooooooooo"

The smiling lieutenant unnerved her slightly with the scraps of paper stiff in his hand.

"Omaeda-fukutaichou this is important I assume. You being in such good spirit in view of the initiates?"

"Taichou, there is a big festival in the human world and we have been asked to show up."

Quickly flying back from a quick kick in the gut he was soon yelled at by the shorter woman.

"Fukutaichou, I must not remind you we are to be on call at all time. Your lackadaisical character is infuriating sometimes."

Rolling back to his feet she ordered him to her office while assigning duties. Smiling for a moment everyone got to work as he guarded his stomach on his walk to the office. Closing the door behind him he pulled the papers from his pocket before dropping them on her desk. Watching the scraps as if they would escape they were soon accompanied by a stack of papers. The top sheet was an executive order from the soutaichou as well as the fourth captain.

"You need a vacation taichou. Unohana – taichou signed it and Soutaichou-Yamamoto sealed it. So I think you might try to enjoy it before you get forced out."

Watching her scan over the documents with little to say he continued,

"Hitsugaya-taichou will take the paperwork. Kuchiki-taichou will take training them in shunpo while Kurotsuchi-taichou will take the rest of the training duties."

Her eyes bored in to his forehead as it was all signed, sealed, and set. Retsu-Taichou left a report that noted high blood pressure, recent injuries, and a high workload as issues to be rectified with a good time off before a larger medical emergency came up. For all the laziness her lieutenant had planned himself to be accompanying her while she got her time off to make sure that nothing work related was attempted.

Seeing him pull a large duffel bag from his office she hated how he got off on the work. Options to keep an eye on her were slim as many were very intimidated at the short captain of the second squad.

"Enjoy it Taichou, Urashima-sama will be giving us a great tour of the area."

"What does he have to do with this?", the memory of him being the reason of taking her guiding light away left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

"Plenty, I contacted him to help on your mandatory vacation. The fair, beaches, shops it will be a well needed tonic for you."

"Absolutly not! I refuse to go with that common slow witted traitor."

Slamming the desk before turning away she was being stubborn. Pulling out the big guns she began taking what she would need off the wall in her own office.

"I guess Yoruichi-sama will have to go with just him then."

Looking towards the back of his captain he could see his victory in the body language. Her shoulders tensed as her arm fell back to her hips. Soon he was about to win as he turned back around to retract his offer only to see the shikai against his throat. A look of malice was on her throat that not many had seen without dying.

"This vacation, the orders, the other captains and Yoruichi. It seems you have planned this so I do not have any options."

Shaking off the comment he smiled as she shunpoed off to pack. Omaeda was well taught in tactics from a young age ever since his father was fukutaichou. She was surprised how he would express it sometimes giving her no choice. Taking a break with her hero made he smile for just a second before she returned to her scowl. Walking through the last few steps to her home she could see the remaining members of the female soul reapers leaving lists at the door. The news of the trip got to everyone quickly making it difficult to shoo them away before stepping through without a handful of lists in envelopes. Dumping them in a thin knapsack she quickly finished packing before heading back out.

Omaeda sat at the senkaimon with the four large duffles packed to the brim. Projects and bartering items for trades already set. Lists for the three captains as well as their fukutaichous left a lot to be done . Pulling a rice cracker to himself he watched the sky waiting and wondering. His thoughts drifted to what the next few moves were going to be.

Bankai was the only thing separating him from being captain level. His business was doing well and not many knew of its complete connection to him. Things were doing well so to him it was time to build. Where to build was the question until he found out the human market was hungry for his wares. Kuchiki-Taichou had plenty of market space through connections he could move it through and Soutaichou gave the ok to the entire thing.

Feeling his captain get close he got the opening to begin. Seamlessly she moved in to the portal before he picked his bags to follow. Shunpoing with everything was a little exercise he had to deal with.

Jumping in to the light Sui-feng was instantly greeted with the view of Yoruichi clad in her orange and black outfit next to the shop owner. Her fukutaichou was already talking with the shop owner about their gigais. Soon they found hat both had been given the standard clothes for the gotei 13.

"This is commoners clothes and bad ones at that, no this wont work."

"Do you have funds to get better clothes, fukutaichou?"

Pulling the duffel from his shoulder his grin seemed to be insulting to everyone just before Yoruichi looked inside to see all the sparkling jewelry with the random gems packed away. Lighting up in delight he pulled a small bracelet with a center cut cat's eye opal. His captain was curious how he had gotten so much jewelry. Not letting it show Urahara already had begun questioning him lightly about it.

Knowing Omaeda made it was surprising, but in thiss case it was useful looking at her own gigai. Yoruichi swas seemingly excited for the fair.

"Miss yoruichi, here is yours and taichou's tickets."

Fishing the tickets out and handing them off he could feel a small prickle of heat from the heavy glare he was getting from his captain. Urahara explained that they had some business to accomplish leaving the two females with the day at the fair. Walking away she asked him loudly how long the vacation was only to hear that would be for two weeks.

She hoped his laziness for once would save her, but she doubted that would be the case.


End file.
